Customer interaction has become a growing method of attracting customers to the point of sale of many products. Devices which require customer participation to answer questions, and thereby promote a product, have recently emerged as a popular means of attracting customers. The housing for one such promotional device used to attract customers and answer questions as to specific products is described in U.S. Pat. application Ser. No. 07/427,617 (incorporated herein by reference) which teaches a versatile assembly for housing a variety of customer interactive computer boards to be located at the point of sale.
However, as these customer interactive promotional devices have become more popular they have also become more complicated in an effort to attract the customer's attention. The use of lights, noises and printed circuit boards needing power, housed in elaborate housings which are expensive to produce and assemble, have driven the cost of such devices up, thereby limiting wide availability at displays. Also, such elaborate device take up valuable display space.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a point of purchase, customer interactive promotional device which attracts customers and is easy to use.
It is a further object to provide such a promotional device which is inexpensive to produce, looks good and is stable enough to stand up to customer use.
Another object of the invention is to provide a device which can be placed on a variety of different standard displays and requires limited display space.